When internal combustion engines are cold, it is known to engage pre-cycle warm-up processes to help the engine warm up more quickly. For example, fuel injectors that are oil driven have injector coils that receive a series of short pulses to cause them to rapidly move the injector spool back and forth to loosen up the injector spool by warming it up. Similarly, a glow plug is utilized to warm up the cylinders of the engine to aid fuel ignition in a cold engine.
Pre-cycle warm-up processes are often time-consuming, and the engine cannot be started prior to the pre-cycle warm-up. Because the operator must wait for the end of the pre-cycle warm-up to start the engine, the operator will be cold while waiting to start the engine.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method of warming up an internal combustion engine with a pre-cycle warm-up process more quickly.